Smiles that fade short stories
by Kaze wolf
Summary: These are oneshots based on my story, Smiles that fade. You don't need to read the story to enjoy the sheer randomness and plain weirdness contained in these. Most take place before and during the storyline. Some may include tendershipping YB/RB fluff
1. Chapter 1

An: I just found these two awesome HP YGO cross overs and they filled me with the inspiration I needed to write some of the one shots I promised ^^

These short oneshots take part before and during my fic called 粘miles that fade

And some of these will have some tendershipping (yaoi) I'm sorry if I offend anyone with this. Usually I tend to warn people if a chapter has anything that even hints at Yaoi or anything else like that.. and I usually also add some sort of notice before something between the characters happen that could lead to shows of affection, or is just plain weird on 'straight' standards..

so please feel free to enjoy the little ficlets and just stop reading after a ;,; sequence, if you get queasy with gay people and activities. And likewise, feel free to continue after you see the same sequence again.

Btw. I don't own the YGO cast.. and neither the HP cast or the worlds... too bad though.

Ryou blinked sleepily and yawned while looking around himself. He was in his soul room. Not very alarming when that has happened more than once in the past, but why was he here! He shot up from the bed and yelled out 粘pirit! Why am I in my soul room?"

Ryou waited for a while before huffing and repeating himself. 祢t would be very nice to know the reason why you're in control?"

And as an after thought he added a small 廃lease

He had been trying to get rid of his 'annoying' habits (as long as the spirit's opinion mattered). And it had actually helped with the spirit's attitude towards him when he wasn't apologizing all the time. Although he still wanted to.

Ryou was about to ask again when there was an amused chuckle from outside the room. _/__悩__ou have got to see this yadounshi. This world is officially crazy now_. This statement was followed by an insane laughter that never boded good for anyone.

Ryou flinched a bit and sighed. What had the spirit done now? He closed his eyes and willed himself outside of his mind. He was afraid to find out where he was going to wake up in.

Ryou could hear people. Lots and lots of happy people all around them. He opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming.

The spirit was standing in the shadows of an archway and laughing almost hysterically. There were people dressed in cloaks. With pointy hats. Buying owls. Drooling over a new broomstick model. Haggeling over frog livers. And the worst part of this was, Ryou's pockets were filled with money of a strange currency.

Ryou sighed and just then realised that he was back in control of his body. The spirit still laughing at the back of his mind. 背here did you bring me now?"

The spirit was having trouble breathing trough his laughter so Ryou figured he'd find the nearest street sing. He walked trough groups of children, families, old ladies gossiping about a thing or another. And finally a sing. Diagon alley.

"Diagon alley?Where on the isles was that? The spirit managed to inhale enough air to choke out something that sounded like London. But that wasn't possible. Ryou had read over the London map more than once and something named as 妊iagon alleywould have been easy to remember.

Something hidden then?

There was a sound of something flying trough the air quite quickly and some people yelled for everyone to get down or dodge. Ryou was still in deep thought about the sudden appearance of a completely new road that he didn't pay any mind. He just happened to tilt his head to the side ever so slightly when a big heavy ball flew trough the air and crashed at the wall in front of him.

Ryou eeped and looked behind himself and saw the eyes of everyone in the vicinity on him. He laughed a bit uneasily and said out loud. 乃hat was close.. I quess I am as lucky as people say People took this on face value and some muttered something about Felix Fecilies or something like that.

A young boy ran down the street with an adult in tow towards him and they blinked at they saw the ball still indented in the brick wall next to him. The older one sighed in relief and grabbed the ball quickly before it flew away again and the boy was speechless.

"That was awesome! That must have been the fastest boulger I've ever seen!Ryou blinked. The ball? 悩es yes. Of course. Are you hurt sir? That's good. Now don't you ever unhook another boulger in my shop. Ever again! It could have hurt someone!"

Ryou quietly sneaked away from the two clearly crazy people and sighed in relief when they didn't see him leave. _埜__hat sort of a place is this? Everything's insane!"_

There was a chuckle from withing Ryou's mind again, accompanied with the words._ /__祢 __told you so. _


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: HINTS of tendershipping, fluff, yaoi.. it's not much but I thought I'd warn you.

Don't read between the ;,; symbols if you get queasy about same sex couples.

* * *

/祢'm sure It'll work this time! Just let me try. Was the yell that was heard all the way downstairs in the pub called the leaky cauldron. The bartender Tom, tried his best to not pay any mind to this argument that was once again raging from the room of his newest customer.

"No! You have already blown this room up five times! No!Tom took a tighter hold on the glass he was shining and was quite sure that he was already causing some scratches to form on the smooth surface from gripping the cloth so hard.

/韮ut yadounshiii-ii 年O!The other customers in the pub were already covering their tea cups and butter beers with papers or their hands..

/捻leeeease There was a moment of silence from upstairs and everyone in the pub knew what was going to happen next.

There was a loud explosion that shook the whole building and caused some debris and dust to fall from the ceiling, harmlessly settling on everyone and there was a collective sigh of relief as nothing larger decided to fall on them this time. And judging from the maniacal laughter there wouldn't be any more spells today.

Ryou was covering behind the overturned bed while. Waiting the shocks from the explosion settle before peeking over the edge of the bed at the spirit who was stewn across the floor, covered in soot, and laughing his face off.

Ryou carefully stood up and started to walk towards his other half while carefully avoiding the remains of the window, bedside table, bathroom door, two mirrors, and all of his newly bought books.

Ryou stopped by the spirit as he was trying to stand up while laughing. With poor results.

"I think that charms aren't your cup of tea The spirit chuckled at this a bit and said with a smile on his blackened face.

/祢 never liked tea anyway Then he turned to look at the thin stick in his hand with wonder and started waving it about a bit. While Ryou frantically tried to stay out of the path of the tip of it

/粘o how come you can make this darn thing work so well? All it ever does to me is blow things up There was a muttered 排epeatedlyas Ryou tried to secure the wand away from the way too amused three thousand year old spirit.

The spirit smirked a bit at his host and raised his hand up and away from his slightly shorter lighter half and laughed again. But as he lifted the wand up, it shot a blast of magic at the ceiling it was pointed at and Ryou flinched as some plaster rained down on them.

The spirit looked at the ceiling, puzzled. He didn't even say any incantation. This momentary distraction was all Ryou needed, and he grabbed the wand from the thief. Who in turn yelled out and tried to grab it back. No one stole from the thief king, no one.

Ryou stretched his hand as far as it would get from the thief and used his other one to keep him away from it.

"You're not getting it! Not anymore!Ryou struggled to keep the stronger man away from the wand. But just as the thief realized that he would win anyway, why not have a bit of fun as well.

Ryou only managed to glance at the playful smirk that etched itself across the thief's lips before he was tripped by the said thief.

Ryou yelped and managed to roll aside before the thief was on him and struggled up, only to be tackled back to the floor by the other. The two rolled on the floor, getting the soot and dust all over their clothes and hair.

They both laughed hard as they playfully fought over the wand, still miraculously in Ryou's possession. No punches were exchanged, but more than enough tickle attacks to border on torture.

After a while of rough housing Ryou began to tire. The spirit noted this and let the other have a slight breather, while still keeping him imprisoned on the floor beneath him.

;,;

It was oddly soothing to see Ryou so winded, and smiling at the same time. His hair knotted, sooty and messily sprawled all over his face and the floor. Bakura couldn't help but allow a genuine smile to tug at his lips as Ryou gathered enough oxygen to finally try and focus on other things on the side of breathing.

He blinked at the spirit. He was lying all over him. Pinning him to the floor below. Some of the soot covering his face had been rubbed off during their small spar and the result made him look like he had just escaped from somewhere, almost unscathed.

He was also still a bit winded from before. Not nearly as much as Ryou was, but slightly. And that smile. It wasn't the usual smirk or grin that Ryou was used to seeing on his face, but a genuine smile. And it sent a small amount of butterflies in to his stomach.

"Spirit?was the careful almost shy whisper from the pinned man as Bakura carefully reached and brushed some hair away from his face, and then brought his fingers down to brush lightly as a feather at Ryou's jaw.

Ryou swallowed the small whimper like sound that was going to escape him then. What was the spirit thinking? What was he going to do? Why?

The thief leaned himself even closer to Ryou's face, balancing himself with his arms on both side of the other.

Ryou could feel the others breath brushing against his face gently, and he felt his heart rhythm pick up again and he closed his eyes. Not quite knowing why.

;,;

The thief chuckled silently, taking a moment to look at his host, no. His other half up close. Even if he had been scrawny and weak during his teen age years. During the few years he had not been there to see, the scrawny teen had turned in to a fine young man.

There was a sudden knock on the door and the thief almost flew off the other as the said other quickly started to get off the floor to answer the door.

The spirit sprinted lightly over the sooty floor and settled next to the door to lean on the wall, ready to act if the person on the other side was hostile. And Ryou tried to smooth his ruffled look just before he opened the door to see the bartender standing there.

"Oh, Tom. How can I help you?Ryou smiled at the nervous balding man who looked at him with questions written all over his face.

"I just came here to make sure you're alright. It's been awfully quiet for a while now

Ryou blinked, had they really been so quiet that everyone downstairs had become worried for their health?

"I can assure you sir, that were completely fine Ryou said with a smile at the still visibly nervous bartender, who in turn nodded and told them to come get him if they needed anything.

Ryou in turn managed to reassure him that they would do just that, but for now they really were fine. Ryou closed the door and sighed in relief when he heard the silencing footsteps from outside, he was gone for now.

The spirit next to the door erupted in to a full blown laughter that would send chill's down anyone's spine if they didn't know that he was laughing in good humor.

/乃hat was priceless! And then his smile turned predatory and he fixed his eyes at poor Ryou. /Now where did we leave off?

Ryou tried to say something or perhaps he just took a breath, but nothing ever came of it for the spirit had already charged to tackle the boy again. As the two of them hit the floor again, there was a creak from the ceiling.

Both of the two glanced up just as the chandelier dropped in the middle of the room and shattered all over the floor. Adding to the already quite horrid chaos.

The two men stayed still, looking around the room, making sure that nothing was going to fall, crumble or collapse on them anymore.

"I think it's time we fixed the room again There was a non committal snort from the thief as he stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

/悩ou fix it. You're the one with the wand and the spells. Ryou struggled up from the floor, rubbing his sore lower back a bit. It was going to bruise.

"And what are you going to do meanwhile?There was a chuckle as the spirit strode over the fallen bathroom door. /忍ver heard of a shower? I certainly need one now.

Ryou was a bit miffed at this. 埜ho says you get the first turn?"

There was an evil laugh that floated about the room like shadows. /背e could always share.

Ryou went to cleaning the room with no further complaints, quite happy for the soot on his face. For his cheeks were certainly quite red right now.


End file.
